Transformers Prime: Overdrive
by Vexacus905
Summary: After the events of Predacon Rising, there have been peace on Cybertron and Earth. But, there's an ancient evil arrived in their galaxy and it threatens Earth. Team Prime and new generation of Cybertronians never recognize this new threat. To protect and defend Earth, the Autobots with new recruits returned to Earth to fight noble and save humanity once again.


Transformers Prime: Overdrive

-Historical Message-

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I bring you this urgent message. When there was the time of our planet, Cybertron, was consumed by our Civil War that lasted for eons. Responsible of our planet's destruction was a friend, who once I considered him as a brother. Megatronus. He has ideals that lead to peace from corruption who were among us. But, his ideals have to be answer with violence and aggression. Once I was still Orion Pax, I was the first Cybertronian that disagreed to Megatronus' ambitions. I have convinced to the High Council that Megatronus' ideals aren't the right path to peace. I told them the only way to bring peace to our planet is to bring and show tranquility to our kind without violence and fear. The High Council agreed to my ideals and instead, they chosen to become a Prime, highest rank of our race. But, at the same time that brought birth of hatred. Megatronus felt betrayed because of me and he's been rejected by the High Council. Megatronus had lost his way. He and his army of followers, the Decepticons, formed to bring peace of our planet by using tyranny against us all. In that time, he given himself a new name, Megatron. But we Cybertronians desire to fight for peace and freedom, which give birth of ourselves, the Autobots. Megatron, seeing of our true attentions, declared war against us. Millions years of conflict, it destroyed the life of Cybertron. In the final days of Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticons had no choice to leave our uninhabitable world to seek in beyond the stars, Energon, the life blood and fuel of our race. Energon is our only survival of our war. And yet, our enemies took it advantage by hunting down Autobots, one by one. All seems that we far from hope, till I discovered a planet with full of life, and contain massive riches of Energon. The planet that I speak of is called, Earth. Earth is roam with smaller, organic life forms called humans. Most of them weren't aware and learn there's life beyond the stars, but I encountered a trustful, human ally. He convinced his government to allow us to stay on their planet for we surviving Autobots continue our search for Energon. I informed them that the Decepticons will find their planet for seeking Energon, and continue fighting with tyranny to not just Autobots, also innocent sentient beings like the human race. As I feared, the Decepticons finally arrived to Earth. I made choice to help to protect and defend the humans. I sent an encrypted message to the surviving Autobots beyond the stars, to come to Earth that have riches of Energon for our survival, and protect and defend the humans in a crossfire with the Decepticons. For my reasons are, I believe freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Then, few of my fellow Autobots arrived to Earth and joined with me to fight along with the defending humans against the Decepticons. We were outnumbered and outgunned, but we Autobots didn't give up no matter the odds. Although, there have been sacrifices, including one of our own have been killed in action. But, we later met three young humans that taught us of what is to be in Team Prime, family. They encourage us even more to fight against Megatron and the Decepticons. Without them, we never have a chance to win the war. There have been challenges along the way. Megatron injected himself with the power of Dark Energon, the life blood of the Chaos Bringer name Unicron. MECH, the human advanced military terrorist organization. The ancient relics that can bring destruction for warfare. Fought against the mightiest clone Predacon, Predaking. And finally, Unicron himself. All we endured in these final battles of Civil War. Thanks to our human friends, they helped fought along in our side at last stand and won against Megatron and Decepticons, and we finally restored Cybertron with the knowledge of making Energon-like substance, cyber-matter. And also, Megatron had been slain by one of my fellow Autobots. After the restoration of our planet and Megatron's demise, the Autobots and I decided to return to Cybertron to help rebuild our civilization. But, we say farewell to our closest human friends in the process. After we return our planet, evil again followed us. Unicron has return for Primus' and Cybertron's revival. To complete his revenge against our creator Primus and us, he used Megatron's lifeless body as the vessel of himself, due to Dark Energon flowing in Megatron's veins. Unicron attempted to kill our creator and ending our kind existence with his undead army of Predacons. But my fellow Autobots and Predaking, with his new brethren, fought and stalled Unicron as their common enemy. As I returned to Cybertron in time after a mission to obtain a pure, mystic energy in the container that can bring fallen comrades and new generation of Cybertronians to life, the Allspark. During the struggle against Unicron with no chance of victory, I decided to transfer all the Allspark's pure energy to the Matrix of Leadership, so I used the empty container to deceived and sealed Unicron's spirit in it and ending his evil forever. But at a price, as the Allspark's pure energy are in the Matrix of Leadership with no other containment, I made a choice to sacrificed myself to bring back life of Cybertronians in our world. My fellow Autobots were disagreeing of my decision as they don't want me to leave them again. I understand of their feelings for me, but I told them not fear as I will return someday and I trust them to handle things during my absence. I give the care of Cybertron and Cybertronians to my fellow Autobots, because I see them as not just as my family, like fellow Primes. I never regret it. I say farewell to my fellow Autobots and then I entered Cybertron's core, Primus himself, to join with him in the Allspark. Before my passing, after Unicron has been sealed, resurrected Megatron have complete control of his upgraded body. My fellow Autobots and I expected to fight him once again, but he said somethings that even stunned me. Megatron have finally seen the errors of his ways due to Unicron controlling his body, tortured from the Chaos Bringer, and forced him to destroy fully restored Cybertron against his will. As I can see through Megatron's optics without showing lies, he indeed is telling the truth. As Megatron realized his past actions, he hereby disband the Decepticons and the Civil War have finally ended. After he had spoken, Megatron transformed into jet mode and fly to the stars, hoping to start all over. I'm deeply glad Megatron have change of his spark before my passing. I thought that there have been peace now in the universe. But when I joined with the Allspark, I discovered something that will change everything. I sense an ancient evil is returning our galaxy. This is the main reason why this message is urgent. It is something I'm not familiar with this new threat. As I will discuss this to Bumblebee and instruct him to gather Team Prime to return to Earth, I deeply ask of you to aid and fight along on their side. Stay strong and fight noble for peace and freedom for the safety of life on both of our homes, Cybertron and Earth. Shine with hope in our new darkest hour. Primus, the previous Primes and I will be with you always. And, TILL ALL ARE ONE."

-Chapter 1: The Arrival-

==Somewhere in Space==

In space, countless of stars shine bright. Seems very peaceful in the universe. Then, without warning, a green flash appeared out of nowhere. It is a giant green vortex that is similar to of a Spacebridge portal. As the green vortex still open, there is a giant shadow exiting out of it. The mysterious shadow is a spaceship. After it exiting out of the vortex completely, the Spacebridge portal died out and disappeared. The spaceship's color is dark purple, and its lights glow bright purple. The giant vessel look menacing and very advanced.

The spaceship's bridge showed in front of it. Right through the red-colored glass windows, there are giant shadows behind them. Inside the bridge, it is similar to the Nemesis, but much larger. There are many consoles and screens attached to the bridge room. There are also many giant, metal beings roaming in the bridge. Most of the metal beings looked like Vehicons and Eradicons, but their color scheme are black and have dark purple stripes. Their red visors are shape like a cyclops' eye, and it shows white single optic glowing behind their visors. On their chest plates, they have Decepticon symbols. As they are busy working on the consoles and behind the screens, the door at the end of the bridge open.

As the door opened, a figure stood there and began entering the bridge. The figure's color is red and his joints are yellow. He has doors attached to his back like Bumblebee. His red optics looks like goggles, and have a purple Decepticon symbol on his chest like the others. As he continued walking to the front of the bridge, he stopped and began kneel down as he is bowing. Right in front of him, there is a Decepticon style throne, it is taller than him. The red figure must have bowed down to the person who is sitting the throne, who is not showing its appearance as it facing forward to the view of space outside the bridge.

Then, there is a deep, menacing voice coming from the throne.

"Treadshot, report."

As the red figure lift up his head and spoke. "My Lord, we finally arrived at our destination." As Treadshot began to grin and continued. "This is the coordinates that the Nemesis signal became online before it disappeared."

Treadshot waited for a response, and there is a mysterious voice coming from the throne again. "So, this is the location of my first creation have been gone to. I wonder who stop him before complete his mission? Well, no matter. What is the status of this planet appear right in front of the screen?"

Treadshot answered. "This planet, which we already scanned, have 7 large continents on the surface, the rest of the globe are surrounded by seawater oceans. The planet's population are about 10 to 14 million carbon-based, organic species of life. The highest intelligent species of this planet are called humans, which we have that knowledge by hacking to their 'World Wide Web'." Treadshot frowned as he seem disappointed and continued. "Their size are small as we can squish them like bugs, and their technology are so primitive." Then his mood of his face changed as he grin. "However… we discovered something quite interesting."

"What you found?"

"We found massive amount of Energon traces on this planet." Treadshot answered and continued to speak. "It seems enough to fuel your army for an eon. Maybe enough resources to take over Cybertron."

A low chuckle coming from the throne and the mysterious spoke. "The last part of the information pleases me, Treadshot. But not enough of what I really came here for. Have you pinpoint 'the' relic's location?" The voice sounded in a curious tone.

Treadshot answered. "Not yet my Lord, but we will find it soon till it's in your grasp." As he bowed again. He asked his leader. "What are your orders my liege?"

As Treadshot waited for a response again, the leader spoke. "Have you and your squadron ready to departure to this planet. Once you arrive there, scan the vehicles' structure and design as for disguises and search for the relic. Even though these human are primitive, weak and fragile, but we can't tell what they're capable of." The leader's voice changed into serious tone. "We don't know what alien allies they have, if they swear allegiance to 'them'."

Treadshot frowned as something annoys him and asked his leader in a proper manner. "My Lord, are you suggesting those 'brats' are working for these bugs?"

The mysterious leader answered in a grim tone. "Indeed. If those 'children' are willing to help these insects, they will annoy us and delay my plans. So, if you encounter them, destroy them and destroy everything that gets in your way."

"Yes my Lord." Treadshot made an evil smile. He stand up, turn and walking to the exit of the bridge till the door closed behind him.

After Treadshot left for his mission, right front the seat of the throne, it showed a giant figure surrounded by darkness is sitting in his throne. His appearance is still mystery, but on his face plate, his red burning optics are glowing brightly. That's the only part of his appearance showing. The leader spoke to himself.

"My old student thinks he can hide this relic from me. He is sadly mistaken. No one will interfere our goals. Soon, I will have that power and use it to regain control of Cybertron. After that, I will control every sentient being in this reality as I will become the most powerful being in the entire universe. No one will defy me as their ruler and leader, and they will even more fear and respect my name. I will bring order and peace to our kind. We are the 'true' Decepticons, We are…"

As the leader staring in the front screen, showing a planet which he is planning to invade. The planet is… Earth.

"THE DECEPTICON JUSTICE DIVISION!"

==Somewhere in Cybertron==

After the events of Predacon Rising, there's peace in the very advanced planet. On the surface, in the city of Iacon, showing few tall buildings standing on the metal ground. In the middle, there is a member of Team Prime living inside the building. Inside the member's personal corridor, showing beautiful metal furniture in different rooms. Few of them are clear crystal made. In a room, there's a giant capsule, holding a feminine figure. She is having a temporary power shut down, as like she's sleeping. At the perfect timing, Cybertron's star (like the Earth's Sun) shines through the window to the capsule. The light slowly revealed her whole body. Her body color is blue and few parts are pink. She have an angelic face, with her optics closed as her face reflected from sunlight. Her body is beautifully curve and smooth. The member of Team Prime is an amazon warrior name, Arcee.

As the sunlight still shine on the female Autobot, Arcee slowly open her blue optics. Then, the door of the capsule automatically open. Arcee step out as she's awake from her slumber. Arcee began to yawn when she's stretching her arms. After done yawning and stretching, she walked to a room that has a large hole on the floor. As she stepped in it, she reach her servo to the faucet. When she turned the faucet all the way, the black liquid are coming out in the hole. The black ooze is steaming of heat. When it filled up the hole, she is relaxing as she's enjoying the feeling of the heat of the black substance. Arcee is taking a hot oil bath. Meanwhile Arcee is bathing, she began humming of a music she learned from Earth.

15 Earth minutes later, Arcee left the room as she's done oil bathing. In the central room, Arcee walked to the window. She looked out the window and smiled as she's enjoying the view outside her corridor. In the view, there is site of the rest of Iacon City. So many tall buildings that reach almost to the sky. The streets filled with civilian Cybertronians (in their vehicle mode) who are driving to go along their normal lives. As she looked down at the sidewalk in front of her building, more Cybertronians (in their robot mode) walking near the street as they too enjoy their lives. Some of them are males, and some are females. As Arcee still looking down the sidewalk, she noticed a large figure walking pass the building. His robot design are like parts of a beast. It is a Predacon. Optimus Prime must have brought back the Predacons from their extinction to the new era of Cybertron by using the Allpspark's pure energy. And the new Predacons are already have intelligence when they are born in the beginning. Predaking is relief and glad that his kind have been brought back to life, despite his history with Optimus Prime and Team Prime. For this reason, Predaking have forgiven to the Autobots. The normal Cybertronians don't mind the Predacons are part of their lives and see them as one of their own. That is true equality and unity of all Cybertronians alike.

Arcee turned and walk away from the window. Then she sit down on a metal-made sofa. Arcee's optics narrowed down. Right in front of her is a crystal-clear table, on it is a holographic photo frame. She reached with her servo and grabbed the frame to right in front of her face plate. She looked at the frame. She began making a small smile. In the photo of the frame showed the original Team Prime. To left to the right, the first bot is a large, green Wrecker, Bulkhead. As she heard about Bulkhead, he went back to his old job as a construction worker and demolition expert, also he took a job as an Architectural Draftsman. That is the great opportunity for the muscle. To right of Bulkhead, there's a white and orange medic, Ratchet. Ratchet have chosen to stay on Earth to be sure if there are still Decepticon activity in the human world, so he can report it to Team Prime when they're ready for action. To right of Ratchet, there's a red and blue bot, he is the tallest in the group. It is the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Arcee's mood changed as she is sad about their leader have sacrificed himself to bring the life of Cybertronians back to Cybertron. She understand what Optimus have done for the sake of their kind. Arcee continued to look in the photo. To right of Optimus, there's a yellow bot with black racing stripes, Bumblebee. Both are close because she see Bumblebee as her little brother. As she know correctly, Bumblebee became a street cop to fight crime and other things that involve in action. Arcee is glad for Bumblebee who still wants for the thrill of action. To right of Bumblebee, there's a beautiful blue female bot, herself.

She looked lower of the photo, there's three humans in it. There's a teenage girl that has black hair with pink bang and she's in front of Bulkhead, its Miko. Arcee chuckled as she remember how Miko is a troublemaker that attracts a lot of enemies, and she is a member of the Wrecker crew. Arcee continued to look, she see a small boy with glasses and he's in front of Bumblebee, its Rafael. The boy is a true genius of technology. He always make great options and ideas to help the Autobots in the war with the Decepticons. And finally, she looked the last human in front of herself in the photo. Arcee's face went to sadness.

There's a teenage boy with black hair. It is her human partner, Jack. As Arcee's optics still staring at Jack in the photo, she lift her servo and pressed one finger on her partner. She and Jack have been through a lot together and faced obstacles that tested their partnership. Arcee missed Jack very much. It is understandable, Arcee and the other bots have been away from Earth for six Earth months. Arcee wondered how is Jack is doing back on Earth without her. After few Earth minutes of looking in the photo, Arcee sighed and put back the frame on the crystal-clear table.

As Arcee still sitting on the metal sofa, she lift her head up to the ceiling. The ceiling is covered with black and thousands of glittering stars flashing. It is like looking at the night sky. She smiled as she admires the night sky on her ceiling. Then, without warning, there is a knocking sound on Arcee's door. Arcee tilt her head to the door, stood up from the sofa and she walked toward the door. She wondered who is behind the door as she has a curious look on her face. Arcee normally doesn't have visitors who visit her. Arcee reach her servo to the green button on the side of the door and pressed it with her finger. Then, the door automatically slide open. As Arcee looked who it is right in front of her, her optics are wide open and she opened her mouth.

Right in front of Arcee, there's a male bot with black paint job with yellow racing stripes. He have doors attached to his back. The bot's optics are blue and his lips are showing. You guessed it, its Bumblebee. Arcee began to smile with delight. Then Bumblebee spoke first. "Hey 'Cee, you missed me?" Bumblebee made a smirk on his face.

Arcee reacted as she hugged Bumblebee with her arms around him. Bumblebee wrapped his arms in her as well. For few Earth seconds later, they done hugging for the reunion. Arcee responded with a smile to Bumblebee. "'Bee, it's been a while. And yes, I missed you. You looked great as ever. So, how's been a cop, hotshot?" She asked.

Bumblebee answered. "Well, it is good to chase and arrested some bad guys. But I'm tired to take care of few disrespectful teenagers." Bumblebee frowned as he remember one of the Autobots name Sideswipe, a skillful robot with ninja-like moves. He's always been the troublemaker in the neighborhood. But Bumblebee thinks of Sideswipe that he's not a bad kid, just misguided. Bumblebee change his mood into curiosity and asked Arcee. "So, how's been a normal civilian? You look fabulously happy in this nice time of day."

Arcee still smiling and answered. "Yeah, I was done soaking in hot oil bath while ago and admired the view outside of my window. Well, it is kind of boring since I'm not act of duty. But, I'm found it blessing and relaxing." As Arcee is leaning on the side of the door with her arms crossed.

Bumblebee smiled as he glad for Arcee is having a good time because since there is peace right now in Cybertron, Arcee decided to take it easy for a while till there is great danger on their planet.

"So, what's bring 'you' here this nice time of day?" Arcee asked as she's smirked.

Then, Bumblebee's smile disappeared and frowned a little. Arcee's smile disappeared too as she noticed Bumblebee turned into serious mode. She felt something troubling with him. There's been silence for a moment till Bumblebee broke it by answering. "'Cee, we need to talk. This is an urgent matter I have to discuss to you." Bumblebee said in a serious tone.

Arcee is right, there is troubling with Bumblebee. As Arcee stand away from the side of the door, meanwhile her face is in serious mood. Then she said. "Please, come in. We can talk inside my corridor." Arcee turn her right arm to the inside of her corridor as she's inviting Bumblebee in.

Bumblebee nodded as he entered Arcee's corridor. After he is inside, Arcee closed the door as they gonna have a private chat of the urgent matter that Bumblebee is talking about.

==Few Earth minutes of explanation in Arcee's corridor==

Arcee and Bumblebee are sitting on her metal sofa. Arcee's optics are wide as shocked what Bumblebee explained to her. She carefully put her words in her question as she asked Bumblebee. "You saw Optimus in your vision?"

Bumblebee nodded as he understand that Arcee found it hard to believe. Bumblebee said. "Yeah. He told me in the vision that I must bring back Team Prime together and go back to Earth."

Arcee is still adapting this information and she asked a good question. "Why?"

"Because Optimus sensed that Earth is in trouble." Bumblebee answered in a serious tone.

Arcee's optics again open wide with a great concern. She doesn't like the feeling what Bumblebee said. 'Earth is in trouble again? Is Jack and the others are in danger!?' Arcee thought worried.

"Is it the Decepticons?" Arcee asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know, Optimus told me that he doesn't recognize this new threat." Bumblebee answered.

Arcee cursed inwardly that the evil in the universe will never disappear. Then, she looked at Bumblebee's optics.

"I know this came of a sudden. I know it's been a while for you going back in action." Bumblebee said and continued. "But we need help we can get to protect Earth. It sounded ridiculous, you don't have to come. I have no right to make this decision for you. But, I rather told you this before telling the others." Bumblebee tilted his down as he felt crazy himself.

As Bumblebee looking down, Arcee stared at him as she is thinking in her processor what she have to do now. Then, she carefully stand up from the seat of the sofa. Arcee looked down at Bumblebee with her optics full of determination. She smiled and asked. "So, what shall we get started?"

Bumblebee lift his head and looked at Arcee as he surprised that she's taking it well. Bumblebee asked Arcee. "You…believe…me? And you willing to come?"

Arcee smirked and answered. "Of course. If it is Optimus involved, I'm in. Besides, this isn't our first rodeo of strange events. If what Optimus said is true or not, I will have no regrets to come back Team Prime." Arcee then chuckled. "And… I could use some target practice."

Bumblebee's face filled with delight. Bumblebee stood up from the sofa and smiled. "Thanks 'Cee. One question before we reunite with the others. Are you up to the challenge?" Bumblebee asked. He knows that Arcee is full determine to fight once again for peace and freedom.

"Hey, I still willing to sacrifice my spark to fight side with you and the others till both our homes are safe. And…protect the kids and keep them safe from harm." Arcee stated as she is talking about Jack, Miko, and Rafael.

Bumblebee understand her completely. He too want to protect them like Arcee said. Especially, Rafael. Again, Arcee and Bumblebee hugged for been back in the team. Few Earth seconds, they done hugging. Then, Arcee's face turned into curiosity and looked at Bumblebee as she is about to ask a question. "'Bee, one question. What were you doing before you have a vision with Optimus and came here?"

Bumblebee caught off guard as he scratching back of his head with his servo. He remembered what he was doing before his strange event. He chuckled weakly and trying to answer. "Well…"

Then, without warning, there is a knocking sound again behind Arcee's door. Arcee and Bumblebee looked each other as they are surprised. Arcee again felt something is strange as she normally doesn't have visitors beside Bumblebee. Arcee asked Bumblebee.

"Were you expecting someone to come here?"

"No." Bumblebee answered as he is clueless as well.

Both members of Team Prime walked to the door. Arcee pressed the green button to open the door. When the door fully opened, Bumblebee's and Arcee's optics are wide as who are right in front of them.

There are two teenage Cybertronians. Arcee didn't met them before, but the way of Bumblebee's look as he definitely know them. On the left, there's a male, ruby-colored bot. He has two wheels as his shoulders and Autobot symbol on his chest. His head shaped like a cool hair style. And on the right, there's a female bot. Her body is color of white with blue stripes. Her feminine features are little bulky. Her lips are blue-colored and she has Elite Guard Autobot symbol on her chest. It is Sideswipe and Strongarm. Both teenagers seemed upset. Arcee and Bumblebee blinked few times at the newcomers. Then, Strongarm begin to spoke first.

"Lieutenant, sir." Strongarm said in angry tone. "We still need to solve 'our' hooligan situation." She lift her right wrist which handcuffed to Sideswipe's left wrist to not let him get away and not let out of her sight. Sideswipe made an 'innocent' face to Bumblebee and Arcee.

Arcee is confused what Bumblebee was doing before he came to her. As she turned her head to Bumblebee, eyeballing him for another explanation. Bumblebee slapped his face with his own servo as he's been annoyed and groaning of embarrassment.

==Somewhere in the desert on Earth==

In the red sand desert, there's a boy in a cloak walking near the cement road. The boy's cloak is color of red. The cloak covered his whole body, not showing his face either. He is carrying a backpack on his back and a luggage in his right hand. As he continued walking, he suddenly stopped on his tracks. The hooded boy lift up his head what is right in front of him. He is looking at a large green board that said "Jasper". Then he looked further beyond from the board, he saw a town, not too far from him. He put his luggage down to the ground and lift his arms. He reached his hood as he is about to remove it. His face revealed. His skin is medium tan tone. His hair is colored as a raven. His short-hairstyle showed that he is wild. His eyes are pure malachite. The boy is 16 years of age. Then, he unwrapped himself from his cloak, still tied to his clavicle and neck. He has light blue shirt with a red flame on his chest, black jeans, and dirty black sneakers.

As he continued looking at the town, he reached his right hand to the pocket of his black jeans. He took out a photo from his pocket. He lift the photo right in front of his face. He looked at the photo. In the photo, there's a small boy with the same features as his. That is his younger self, about 10 years of age. Another person in the photo is hugging his 10 year-old self. She is 12 years of age, and she's extremely beautiful. Her skin is light tan tone. Her long, shiny hair is color of platinum. And her eyes are pure emerald. She looked strong and healthy. She and his younger self in the photo are smiling with delight. Then after done looking, he put the photo back to his pocket. As he stared at the town, the boy began to smile and finally spoke.

"You here, sister. I can feel it. I finally back to see you again after 2 years of training with my master." The boy said with determination. "You will see how strong I have become. Don't wait for me long, sister. I'm coming."

Then, he picked up his luggage and continued walking towards to the town, to begin his new journey.

==Inside in Arcee's corridor on Cybertron==

Arcee and Bumblebee are sitting on the sofa, they are staring what is on the other side of the crystal-clear table. There are two teenage Cybertronians sitting on another sofa. Sideswipe's arms are crossed and his head at the other direction to avoid in a conversation. But, Strongarm at the other servo, her face is filled with delight of excitement as she staring at Arcee, one of the original members of Team Prime. Arcee is her idol. Arcee can tell that Strongarm is a big fan of Team Prime by looking at her face expression. Arcee then suddenly reminded herself that Strongarm is like Smokescreen before he joined Team Prime. In her processor, Arcee thought. 'Great. Another Smokescreen.'

Arcee and Strongarm continued to stare each other, while Sideswipe still not feel like talking. Bumblebee's face is showed with little annoyance as he looking at the two stubborn teenagers. Then Bumblebee asked first to begin the conversation.

"What are you both doing here?" Bumblebee's optics turned to Strongarm. "Cadet Strongarm, did I told you to take Sideswipe at the authority station?" Bumblebee asked in a serious tone.

Strongarm's trance broke as she was staring at Arcee with excitement, and turned to her superior officer. Strongarm answered. "With no disrespect, sir, it is 'our' duty to take this perp behind bars till the judge make proper punishment for him. It said in the officers' rule manual." As Strongarm stated when she made hologram screen appeared above her left arm.

Arcee continued look at Strongarm, she can tell this cadet is good following the rules, maybe a little too much. Arcee turned and looked at Bumblebee, he is showing 'oh good grief' face expression as he slapped his servo to his face again. Arcee giggled inwardly for Bumblebee has to deal with teenagers. Then, Arcee turned and looked at Strongarm and asked her.

"What is exactly this 'perp' did anyway?"

Sideswipe's left optic is eyeballing at Arcee for her question. Strongarm turned and looked at Arcee, she answered. "Well sir…or ma'am." Strongarm corrected herself. "This punk here was driving in top speed and created disturbance in the streets and the public. And…" Strongarm hesitated to finish her sentence.

"And what?" Arcee asked as she turned into serious mode.

"And…"

==Outside in front of the building where Arcee's corridor is==

Cybertronian civilians are walking on the sidewalk as they minding themselves doing fine in their lives. Without warning, they heard an angry, thunderous scream.

"HE DID WHAT!?"

The civilians jumped and looked above as they heard the voice coming from the building.

==Inside Arcee's corridor==

Arcee is standing from the sofa, glaring at Sideswipe with fury. Bumblebee leaned back on the sofa as he is scared how Arcee is angry right now, he is trying not to get involved. Strongarm's optics are wide as she saw her idol filled with fury, but that didn't scare her though. But for Sideswipe, he really leaned back on the sofa as his face expression filled with fear. Sideswipe never saw any femme this angry before. This is Arcee we're talking about.

"YOU destroyed Optimus Prime Statue and you almost got 'Bee killed when it collapsed on him!?" Arcee questioned Sideswipe in an angry tone.

Sideswipe jumped in fear and began waving his hands wildly as he is trying to avoid a confrontation with the blue amazon warrior. He finally spoke with a bit of panic and fear.

"That is not true." Sideswipe is acting a little innocence. "In my defense, I 'only' made skid marks in front of the statue, not destroy it." Sideswipe turned and pointed his finger at Strongarm as he is accusing her. "Besides, she sent me flying and I accidently crashed to it."

"HEY!" Strongarm yelled at Sideswipe.

"And the guy stood there when the statue collapsed on him. Basically, this isn't entirely my fault." Sideswipe stated.

Arcee began to lean forward to Sideswipe and pressed her both arms on the crystal-clear table as she still in fury mode. Sideswipe leaned back further more. Arcee spoke in a harsh tone.

"Now listen here, smart guy. I don't care who fault it is, but I do care that someone who disrespect our leader and risking others' lives. You could of get 'Bee killed because of your stunts. If you continue this ignorant way, there is no hope for you to see the light again." Arcee continued speaking as her optics turned into more fury. "GOT IT!?"

Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Sideswipe are shocked what Arcee said. Sideswipe's optics are wide open for Arcee's words. He then looked down himself in shame that he hate to admit for a stupid stunts he pulled. He felt deserved to be yelled like that. As he still looking down, he answered.

"Yes sir…err…ma'am." Sideswipe corrected himself while he felt guilty in his spark.

Bumblebee and Strongarm stared at Sideswipe in disbelief because Sideswipe is actually listen to someone. Both officers and others tried to make Sideswipe listen, but mostly failed at times. Bumblebee sighed as Sideswipe made a smart move to avoid his best friend's wrath. Then, Arcee's optics closed and sighed into calmness. Arcee leaned back from Sideswipe and sit down on the sofa, crossing her arms. She have forgiven Sideswipe as he learned his lesson. As Sideswipe still looking down, he spotted a holographic photo frame on the crystal-clear table. He reached his right servo and grabbed the photo frame to in front of his face. He looked at the photo and lift his head up to Arcee and Bumblebee as he is about to ask them.

"Who are in this photo?" Sideswipe said in a curious tone.

Arcee opened her optics as she and Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe is holding a frame. Strongarm turned and looked at Sideswipe what he is holding. She began glaring at him. Without Sideswipe's awareness, Strongarm swiped the frame from his servo. Sideswipe turned and glared at Strongarm with annoyance on his face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sideswipe yelled at her.

"You shouldn't touch someone's personal things in his or her home. That is disrespect-"Strongarm incompletely answering to Sideswipe as she looked at the photo.

Then out of the sudden, Strongarm's angry face turned into a smile of delight and her optics filled with excitement. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe looked each other in confusion because what changed the mood of the female cadet. Strongarm is eeping inwardly with excitement. Then she asked Bumblebee and Arcee as she is still looking at the photo.

"NO…WAY. Is this the legendary Team Prime!?" Strongarm bursted in excitement.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe stared at the happy cadet with their half-open optics in disbelief because Strongarm have forgotten what she is really about to say to Sideswipe. Yet she called Sideswipe nosey. At the same time of the three bots' minds in their processors, they thought. 'Really?'

Arcee changed back into normal mood and happily answered to Strongarm.

"Yes it is."

"This big green guy is Bulkhead, he's a Wrecker. I heard he made a lot of smashing and explosions against his foes. Next to him is Ratchet, a medic. He is half-responsible to found a solution to restore Cybertron from previous devastating war. Next to him is our leader and savior of our kind. Optimus Prime. He faced the extremely dangerous foes like Megatron, Predaking, and Unicron himself! Next to Optimus is…Lieutenant?" As Strongarm stopped explaining to Sideswipe about 'the' bots, both teenagers looked at Bumblebee in yellow paint job with black racing stripes in the photo. Both curious teenagers lift their heads up and stared at Bumblebee. They both analyzed Bumblebee's whole body from foot to head till they saw Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee's optics blinked few times because he has no idea why both teenagers are looking at him like that.

"What?" Bumblebee asked them.

"Nothing." Strongarm and Sideswipe answered in unison.

Bumblebee lift up his right metal eyebrow for the answer he is not looking for. Strongarm and Sideswipe looked down at the photo again. The cadet continued to explain to Sideswipe.

"Anway…next to the Lieutenant…well, you already know her now." Strongarm stated.

Sideswipe lift up his head and looked at the blue amazon bot. Arcee staring at him with her half-open optics and lift her right thin eyebrow up, and she is tapping one of her fingers as she's crossing her arms. She is giving Sideswipe her "You better be in good behavior" face expression. Sideswipe can tell what Arcee is thinking right now. He made a weak innocent face to her and chuckled. Strongarm continued looking at the photo as she lowered her optics. Then, her optics are wide open again. She is looking at three humans in front of Team Prime. She lift up her head as is about to ask Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Are these three are humans?" Strongarm pointed in front of the photo to Bumblebee and Arcee.

Bumblebee and Arcee looked each other and turned back to Strongarm with their smile when they nodded. Sideswipe stared at the humans in the photo as well. Strongarm continued to spoke.

"Aah, these guys are so cute and small. Who is this girl right here?" Strongarm asked when she pointed her finger at Miko in the photo.

Bumblebee and Arcee looked each other and chuckled because Strongarm called the troublesome girl cute. Then, they went back to Strongarm and Sideswipe.

"That's Miko." Bumblebee answered.

"Who this boy with weird glass lens?" Strongarm continued asking.

Bumblebee looked at Rafael in the photo. He smiled deeply as he really missed that little genius. Bumblebee looked at Strongarm.

"That's Rafael, but we call him Raf for short." Bumblebee answered.

Sideswipe is eyeballing on a male teenager with black hair in the photo. Sideswipe smirked and ask the two members of Team Prime.

"And who this little man?" Sideswipe pointed with his finger on Jack in the photo.

"Jack." Arcee answered with a sad tone.

Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Sideswipe turned their heads and looked at Arcee. She is not smiling as she is looking down. Bumblebee's disappeared too as he understand Arcee's feelings. She really missed Jack. Bumblebee felt the same way as he missed Rafael. Sideswipe and Strongarm looked each other and looked back at the blue amazon bot. They are surprised that Arcee dropped her tough girl character. Strongarm knows that Arcee is strong, determine femme who shows no weakness. She has no idea why a human boy have been affecting on her idol. Sideswipe wondered the same thing as he remembered Arcee gave him a 'talk'. Both teenagers figured it out that Jack is important to Arcee and the boy's name seems to be a taboo on her. To avoid more sadness, Strongarm put back the photo frame on the crystal-clear table. Strongarm looked at Bumblebee and say something to change the subject.

"Sir, what you were discussing about with Ms. Arcee before our arrival?" Strongarm asked in a curious tone.

Sideswipe looked at Bumblebee as he is wondering about that too. Bumblebee jumped and looked at the cadet. Bumblebee is panicking because of that question. If Bumblebee tell Strongarm the truth, she will definitely come for to receive great experience in serious battles with her superior officer and won't take no for answer. Bumblebee thinks that Strongarm does not have enough experience yet because she never face enemies who are far worse than street thugs. She is still a rookie, even she's been already trained to be an Elite Guard. Bumblebee doesn't feel that Strongarm is ready for those tough challenges yet. Bumblebee is thinking a good excuse to answer Strongarm to help her to avoid the confrontation with unknown enemies, for her protection. Before Bumblebee can speak, he's been interrupted by Arcee as she is answering for him.

"We were discussing that there is new hostility who is heading to Earth." Arcee said as she is concern.

Arcee didn't notice Bumblebee making signs to tell to stop talking. She continued speaking.

"And we are planning to gather Team Prime back together so we can go back to Earth. To protect and defend the innocent habitants from harm."

After Arcee already answered completely, Bumblebee yet again slapped his face. Then, Strongarm's optics are wide with determination and smiled of delight as she jumped off the sofa. Sideswipe caught off guard for the cadet's energy. She spoke to the two members of Team Prime.

"You guys are back in real action!? Please, may I request your permission to join you on your big mission, sirs?" Strongarm pleaded as she saluted with her left arm.

Arcee stared at Strongarm. Arcee is surprised for what the cadet is asking for. 'Is she willing to come with us and risk her life to fight for humanity's sake?" Arcee thought. Arcee got her answer when she looked at Strongarm's optics. She saw determination behind the cadet's optics. It is similar to Arcee. 'She's serious.' Arcee thought again. Then suddenly, Arcee began to smile as she now know that Strongarm determined to risk her life for the innocence of humanity and take no for answer. Before Bumblebee about to protest for Srongarm coming with them to Earth, Arcee stand up from her sofa and looked at Strongarm.

"Permission granted, Cadet Strongarm." Arcee anwered with a smirk.

Both Bumblebee and Sideswipe jumped what Arcee just said. Strongarm's smile grow wider that her wish came true.

"Thank you, ma'am. I won't let you and Lieutenant down. I am willing to sacrifice my spark to help my comrades, protect innocent, and bring these perps to justice." Strongarm said in determination.

Arcee smiled because she like the way the cadet said. Bumblebee shocked of this moment, he then stand up and turned to Arcee. He leaned forward to Arcee's audio receptor while blocking his lips with his servo.

"'Cee, can I talk to you in the other room, alone?" Bumblebee whispered in a worried tone.

Arcee's optics narrowed at Bumblebee as something is troubling with him again. Arcee nodded. Then, both members of Team Prime left from the teenagers and walked to the other room. Strongarm and Sideswipe looked each other as they are wandering what the adults going to talk about.

==In the other room==

Bumblebee started a private chat with Arcee.

"'Cee, what are you doing? Strongarm may be determine to fight, but she does not have much experience against the guys like the Decepticons. Why are you taking this very well?" Bumblebee asked.

Arcee, in serious mode, looked at Bumblebee as she knew he is going to say that.

"Like you said 'Bee, we need more help we can get to protect the kids and Earth. More the numbers we have, the better." Arcee answered.

Bumblebee crossed his optics with his servo for he regretted saying that. Arcee began to smile and continued speaking.

"Look, I know you worried about her. I understand that. But you need to understand something too. You can't keep Strongarm down from her duty as an Autobot. She needs this more than you know. If you not let her go, she won't be able to adapt in seriously dangerous situations and her skills will be wasted. I can tell she is strong by looking at her optics. We both know that Strongarm earned her Elite Guard badge for a reason. Do you trust her as much as you trust me?" Arcee asked that caused Bumblebee off guard the way his best friend said.

Bumblebee stared at Arcee's serious optics for her answer. Then, he turned at the room where Strongarm and Sideswipe are. He looked at the teenagers while thinking. Strongarm is explaining the reasonable punishments to Sideswipe for his pranks by using her hologram screen. Like he have to clean up the rubble of Optimus Prime statue by himself and apologized the folks for driving crazy in their neighborhood. Sideswipe looked like he's suffering of boredom as he blocking his audio receptors with his both servos. Strongarm turned and spotted Sideswipe not listening. Then, she pulled the cuffs down to drag Sideswipe forward to get his attention. After done thinking, Bumblebee sighed and smiled for understanding Arcee what she meant. He turned back to Arcee as he finally have her answer.

"Yes, I do trust her as much as I trust you." Bumblebee said while he's looking at Arcee's optics. The blue amazon smiled for Bumblebee's answer. Bumblebee continued speaking. "Alright, you win 'Cee. Strongarm can come with us.

"Good." Arcee said with a smile like she triumphed against Bumblebee once again. Then, something popped up in the blue amazon's processor. Arcee turned and looked at Sideswipe. The ninja boy is trying to remove the cuffs, but no luck. Strongarm ignored him as she knows that Sideswipe won't get away. Arcee turned back to Bumblebee with her curious look.

"What are we going to do with that racing boy over there?" Arcee asked Bumblebee while she turned and looked at Sideswipe again.

Bumblebee's optics blinked few times for that good question. He closed his optics and put his right servo under his chin while his left arm wrapped himself. He is thinking in his processor. What Bumblebee is going to do with Sideswipe? 'Sideswipe, what can I do for him? He's already in trouble. But, he probably won't stop him doing crazy things. Arresting him several times won't change a thing. He can't take these things seriously with that kind of attitude of his. He's still got a lot to learn. How can I make him no longer a hooligan? Think 'Bee, try to find a solution that bring Sideswipe in good behavior and he will become a true Autobot.' Bumblebee thought struggling to find his answer. Then, Bumblebee opened his optics and smiled as he came up an idea. He looked at Arcee as she still looking at Sideswipe.

"I may have an idea?" Bumblebee said in deviously tone.

Arcee's optics wide open and turned to Bumblebee for what she heard him correctly. She can tell that Bumblebee will do something reckless by looking at his optics. Arcee lift her right, thin metal eyebrow up as she doesn't feel like this is going.

"What this idea might be?" Arcee asked in a bit of worried tone.

Bumblebee smirked at Arcee as he is going to explain his idea to solve Sideswipe's behavior. Few Earth minutes of explanation later, Arcee is crossing her arms and giving Bumblebee her "Is this a really a good idea?" face expression. She spoke to him in a serious tone.

"Are you sure about this? He will be your responsibility if he goes wild again." Arcee said.

Bumblebee expected what Arcee said. He understands that she experienced with bots who don't take things seriously and sometimes doesn't follow orders. For example, like Wheeljack and Smokescreen when they joined Team Prime. In the beginning, they don't have the best start when joining the team. But, it got well in the end. They learned to be more professional to be Autobots. Bumblebee continued looking at Arcee as she is waiting for his response. Bumblebee spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure. This will help Sideswipe to become more serious as an Autobot. This will be a good experience for him out there. I know it seems reckless, but I put on my spark to help him out. I will do anything to make things better for him." Bumblebee said in determination for willing to help a fellow Autobot who needs guidance.

Arcee smiled not surprisingly for Bumblebee have said. Now she's see Bumblebee as Sideswipe's teacher. She giggled inwardly as she thought about that. Arcee like to see between those two and how it turns out. Even though Arcee doesn't trust in Sideswipe yet, but she trust in Bumblebee as her growing, little brother. 'He's growing up' Arcee thought. After Arcee understand Bumblebee what he said, she nodded to him. Bumblebee thanked Arcee for her understanding. Then, Bumblebee turned and walk back to the central room. Before he enter the other room, Bumblebee's head turned to blue amazon and he gave Arcee his "Wish me luck" face expression with a smile.

"I'll try my best to keep him under control." Bumblebee commented.

Arcee smirked at Bumblebee for that comment.


End file.
